It Just Had To Be Spandex!
by Ecclipse
Summary: The Great Roman Goddess Diana joins a superhero group called 'The Justice League' without the knowledge of anyone. When Zeus finds out he is naturally angered and orders Percy Jackson to hunt down the Goddess of the Hunt and bring her home. However, things became more complicated when upon finding Diana, she manages to convince Percy to join her in her quest of being a hero.
1. Chapter 1: Why Me!

"Stop being a pussy Jackson, you're just going to space, meet up with a Goddess which would probably castrate you at sight and force her to go back to Olympus. Easy right?" Percy let out a nervous laugh stopping in front of an abandoned telephone booth. "I still don't understand how this thing can teleport me to space." He glanced around taking a good look at the place. Layers of trash and unrecognizable objects scattered across the area, ants and cockroaches occupied the floor, and much to his surprise there is actually a medical box nearby. "Who the hell would put a medical box in this... Whatever this crappy place is." He reached out into his pocket and brought out a piece of paper. "Alright, so all I have to do is type in these uh..whatever these numbers are then bam! space station." Swearing lightly he walked inside and saw..a broken telephone...and a half-eaten hamburger. "I swear if this is a prank Apollo I will drown you alive and leave you in the middle of the Antarctic ocean!" He kicked the broken booth and to his surprise, a monitor and a keyboard came out."Huh." Slowly typing in the codes. Percy glanced around the area expecting a ship or something to land and take him to where the god's forsaken place he's supposed to go."Soooo what now?"

 **Recognised-Guest**

He would be lying if he said he didn't let out an un-manly yelp when a blinding white light enveloped the area sending him to his designated location.

(Now you must be all wondering."When did this all start?!" Well Then listen closely cause I'm only telling it once.)

 **Time Skip 2 Hours Ago**

It was a peaceful day at Camp Jupiter. Demigods ran around either training or studying, In Percy's case... none. He has just finished class and is craving another hour of a nap before Annabeth comes and forces him to study.

"Almost there." He sighed unlocking the door of his apartment only too see... Zeus and Apollo. Now most demigods will probably bow down and greet but Percy is different, you see instead of doing what a normal person would, he quickly shut the door close and sighed. "It's just your imagination Jackson there are no Gods in your living room." But of course no matter how hard he tries the Fates still hates him.

Slowly opening the door he went inside and greeted the two Gods. "So What do I owe the pleasure oh great Sky Gods?" Apollo grinned whilst Zeus scowled at the young demigod. "You could've shown more respect boy. We are after all... Gods." Percy merely sighed taking off his shoes and sat down on the couch. "So what is it then? If you're both here then there must be something important that you need to tell me."

"Well since you asked, we kinda have a favor to ask of you." Apollo grinned showing off his blinding white teeth which further irritated the young hero.

'Here it goes..' Sighing Percy closed his eyes for a minute before replying. "What is it?"

The Sun Gods eyes sparkled in joy. "Well, you see..."

"So you're telling me... that Lady Artemis... The Goddess of Hunt, hater of all men, a Goddess who'll shoot a man at sight... just joined a superhero community, and is keeping it a secret to all of you?" Percy wasn't really surprised by this..news. Since he had already come in contact with these..heroes, during one of his quests. "And you want me... a man.. a perfectly normal.. hormonal... not to mention a MAN, bring her back to Olympus!?"

Zeus nodded crossing his arms on his chest, apparently not noticing the overly panicked expression the young son of Poseidon holds. "You know, the Gods are forbidden to make any contact with the mortal world unless it is to make.. them .. demigods, but somehow Artemis found a way to hide from the law." Percy just had enough. This is Artemis' problem not his, so why is he getting dragged into this?! "Look here Lord Zeus. Artemis is YOUR daughter, not mine. So that makes her YOUR responsibility. I mean you ARE the freaking God of thunder why not just take her back!?"

Zeus sighed in irritation."Like I said...Perseus...The Gods are forbidden to make any form of contact with the mortal world, that rule also applies to me."

"Then why not make Ares take her! I mean I heard he also joined the hero club so why not him?!"

Apollo who surprisingly stayed quiet throughout their little "conversation" Thought that now was the right time to speak. "Ares would totally get castrated before anyone can even say Sunshine."

"Then why not Thalia?! She's her Lieutenant I'm sure she will listen somehow!"

"Thalia is currently pre-occupied at the moment so she won't be of any help."

"Chiron?"

"Busy with Camp."

"The Amazons?!"

"Busy with packs."

"Piper?! Jason?! Frank! Gods Flippin Leo?!"

"Busy, Busy, Busy and we all know we can't send Leo somewhere alone especially if superheroes are involved."

"Yeah, that would be catastrophic."

"I know right?! I swear that kid is like a chipmunk with ten doses of coffee or something."

Rubbing his head for the millionth time this day sighed."I just don't understand."

"WHY ME?!"

 **A/N Anyways that's the first chapter! Comment! Vote! And Follow for more!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nasty Thoughts and Strippers

Percy thought that maybe after fighting off different kinds of horrific monsters every day nothing would surprise him anymore. Oh, how wrong he was...

Standing before him is a whole group of men and women dressed in different kind of suits. Some had this tight looking pants that left nothing to the imagination, and some wore these suits that are armed with thick looking armor or some were just... Overwhelming.

"Perseus?!" His head shot towards the direction of the voice seeing a middle-aged woman dressed in a rather ... revealing outfit, her clothes consisted of a red tank top with a large golden W adorning her chest area. Whilst her bottom part consists of a blue bikini with silver star designs engraved on it.

"Umm? Yeah sorry, do I know you?"

The woman was silent for a minute, her mouth wide agape as she pointed a single finger at him.

"Uhm are you ok?" Ok, Percy was now officially creeped out. Not only is this crazy chick frozen in time but now every superhero seem to stare at him like he's fresh meat, he could just imagine their thoughts and expressions inside their masks...

'Oh~ Look at this young hunk.' He could just imagine the man in green saying those words, his eyes roaming around his body...

'I just want to eat you up!' The man in red suit smirked whilst strutting towards him.

'Oh Perseus~ Annabeth would never know...' The silverish man smiled flirtatiously, his hand wrapping-!

NO! Bad Perseus! Gods Annabeth's books are starting to affect him now. This is so NOT his day.

"Oh for God's sake! Stop staring at me!" The heroes flinched at his little outburst as they 'finally' regained their bearings.

Diana cleared her throat gaining most of the other heroes attention. "I am The daughter of Zeus." She made eye contact with Percy as if expecting him to recognize her, however much to her annoyance, the son of the sea God looked confused.

"So Zeus made another daughter?"

She clicked her tongue, How dense can this boy be?! "No! I AM The Daughter of Zeus!"

Geez, does she have to be so agitated about it? I mean he knows that Zeus children are prideful and all but come on! "I know I know! Look I don't care if you're his daughter I'm on a mission right now so if you can please lead me too-" He paused, a look of realization crossed his face. "Ohh OHH! Lady Diana!"

She rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough."

'God she looks like a stripper in that strip club Jason forced me to go too.' There was totally no consent involved in that. He is a loyal man, he will never EVER go to a strip club. Is what he said but Annabeth doesn't need to know the truth.

Artemis felt her face grew hot, her eyes twitching ever so slightly. "Why you little piece of-!" She drew her fist ready to smack sense into the young son of Poseidon but was abruptly stopped by a hand clad in black armor.

"Diana" His voice held a silent warning that made her stop in her tracks. Normally she would've stabbed any man who dared touch her let alone threaten her, but for some reason, she felt a bit...scared.

'Impossible' She thought. Her inner God side conflicting with her sense of reality.

'No Mortal man can scare me.' Her eyes narrowed in slight annoyance as she pulled her arm from his grasp.

"I know what I'm doing Batman."

Her consciousness sighed in relief as the man nodded his head.

"Soo.. you read my mind?" And there it is again. That annoying voice that makes her want to beat up the one using it.

"If it isn't obvious Perseus" Her voice was filled with so much venom that it made the Son of Poseidon almost run away .. almost. "Yes I did, so you better get rid of whatever nonsense your thinking before I make you."

She crossed her arms airing out her godly aura just enough for that insolent fool to get the message.

"Ohh I see so you want me to forget that I thought you were a stripper."

An awkward silence filled the room as the words left his mouth. For some reason, he just saw his whole life pass his eyes as he waited for some kind of response.

"You." He stared at Artemis, whose face seems to be covered by her hair, her body trembling from an insane amount of anger. "Son of a-"A small orb of godly energy formed on her palm." #$/%£!" She threw the orb.

 **-Somewhere in Manhattan-**

Sally's eyes narrowed dangerously, her fingers curled tightly around the knife she was using and proceeded to snap the dangerous object in half. "My inner parent is tingling..."

Paul could only sigh in defeat...

 **-Back in the Watchtower-**

"Well, then I guess I won't be seeing Annabeth for a while."

The orb collided with his body, disintegrating his clothes leaving him stark naked in front of everyone. "Knew-" He coughed up smoke. "She was a stripper" He dropped on his knees before losing consciousness.

 **A/N Only intelligent people will get the joke ;)**

Criticism is very much accepted! Don't forget to Vote! Follow! And Comment!


	3. Chapter 3: Because I'm Batman!

Percy doesn't really know when or how it started... He went home, met some Gods, got sent into space and oh! GOT FREAKING STRIPPED BY A MAN HATER!

 **sigh**

Surely things couldn't get any worse than this right?

Wrong!

Because after he woke up, he immediately got attacked by a man-hating Goddess, asking him to wear a Gods...Freaking...Spandex!

"I WILL NOT WEAR THAT SORRY EXCUSE OF A PANTS!" Percy said. How could she not even realize how dumb that 'thing' is?! He thought with a grimace. I mean they've been fighting monsters with JEANS for ages! Bloody Jeans! and now she's just going to walk in, order him to wear that disgusting piece of clothing stating how it would apparently 'help' him fight crime. He calls bull.

"FOR ZEUS' SAKE IT'S JUST A SPANDEX!"

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU'RE ONLY WEARING YOUR UNDERWEAR!" Which is another weird event going on! Why... In the Gods forsaken beards... Would Artemis... Self-stated MAN HATER wears a costume, that literally turns on the species she hates the most?! I mean she might as well wear nothing right now!

"WOULD YOU RATHER WEAR YOUR BRIEFS WHILE FIGHTING CRIME?!"

A moment of silence occurred as the young son of Poseidon processed what she said.

"Well, you do have a point."

"EXACTLY NOW WEAR THE DAMN SHIT!" Artemis a usually cool-headed Goddess, sure she got maybe a 'bit' over dramatic when it came to males and her precious hunters, but right now her patience is wearing thin... Fast. Her eyes narrowed towards the boy while holding the black piece of cloth. If looks could truly kill she was pretty sure the bastard son of Poseidon would be nothing but ashes right now... If only...

"SEE! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! IT'S SHIT!"

For once...Artemis can't think of any comebacks, resulting with Percy smirking in triumph.

"I rest my case"

Artemis' scream of frustration was all he received.

 **~Meanwhile Outside the Room~**

Batman sighed. It has been hours since Diana knocked out the kid, hours since he finally woke up.. And hours Since THEY FIRST STARTED ARGUING OVER THE DAMN SPANDEX! How did this happen? Well it started when a random teen ager somehow managed to find the right code and the right activision to enter their supposed to be super secret sattellite base! And then Diana started acting weird, slamming an energy ball onto the teenagers chest stripping him of... well everything really. Since when did she even have energy balls?! He was quite sure she was never capable of using magic, I mean he understands that she's an Amazonian princess and all but still! MAGIC... BALLS.

Batman let out another sigh. And then when they were finally able to calm her down ( He was pretty sure there was a casualty in that event. Poor Green Lantern would never be able to properly recover after being pile drived by a Wonder Woman ) and finally were able to wake the teen ager up, Diana forcefully ( not that anyone complained much anyway, the fear of getting pile drived by an angry amazon still fresh in their heads ) kicked them out of the room. And here they are...

"Don't tell me they're still at it." His eyes narrowed into slits, his hands threatening to grab a Batarang and shove it up their throats just to shut them up.

"It has been three hours!" The Flash slumped on his chair groaning in misery as he was forced to listen to the idiot's argument. "Someone please make them stop!"

Of course, everyone agreed with Flash.

However.

No one could really muster up the courage to go inside the room and stop an angry Amazon with strength equal to superman. Seriously, that kid is either stupid or confident in his strength...

"Batman pleeeaaaaseee!" The dark knight once again sighed in annoyance.

"Fine." He stood up and grumpily went inside the room where he was met by stupidly hilarious sight, he was tempted to laugh. However, he is Batman and Batman does NOT laugh, no matter how hilarious the situation may be. Why? Because he is BATMAN!

Hours went past and the duo met in a stalemate, both too prideful to admit defeat.

Well, that would've been the case if the other one wasn't Artemis, the goddess of the Hunt...

"I swear if you tell anyone about this-" Percy's eyes twitched as muffled laughter reached his ears.

"Pfft, you look like a monster wearing a tutu" Artemis who couldn't stop herself, burst out laughing after seeing the look the young demigod gave her.

"Haha funny." Percy rolled his eyes adjusting his 'uniform' as the man in bat suit told him."At least I have the audacity to wear pants, not like some Goddess I know." He was pushing his luck he knows that however, the look on Diana's face is just so priceless that he just had to do it.

"Why you little-!" Diana made an attempt to strangle the young demigod but was stopped when a bat-shaped projectile embedded itself beside her.

"Enough!" Both Greek descendants froze at the harsh yet calm tone. "Both of you have worn my patience up! Diana! You are one of the founder of Justice League and one of the most powerful members of it! Stop acting like a child and set up an example!" Diana stood un-fazed, a single eyebrow raised towards the dark knight, whom if honest, is really, reeeaally scared right now. Batman briefly saw an image of him getting slammed head first on the ground.

"I'll .. be outside..." Bruce left the room in clear haste. I think I just saw my whole life flash in front of me... He wanted to cry... But he doesn't cry. Why? Because he is BATMAN!


	4. Chapter 4: Crazy Blonde's

"I need you to do this." The blonde growls, stalking about the room. the other occupant sits calmly, waiting for her companion to finish explaining. "I can't trust anyone else... his life is in jeopardy. I feel like you're the only one I can trust to handle this."

She didn't speak. Doesn't have to, really. Instead she simply gives an inquisitive look, tilting her head to the side to tell the agitated woman to continue.

"Thanks for listening... others, they probably think I'm insane. I've heard the rumours though... seen the evidence too. This.. this superhero group... they're a trouble. A menace! They're going to interfere with everything - I know their type." The blonde stops her pacing, glancing to the side, meeting those red eyes. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy damn it, I know how this works okay? I've been there myself.."

Sometimes convincing a woman to talk is as easy as not saying anything... letting them make the decision themselves. If that's so, no one can accuse her of being anything other than a master. She waits, ever-patient as the blond girl works herself up into a frenzy.

"First you think you can hold out.. you can do the right thing. The fact that they haven't taken advantage of him - that speaks of their character. But damn it, he has the genes of the most sexually desirable God alive coursing through him. It's only a matter of time before the ancient curse comes full circle.." The woman glances towards the other, wincing as she sees that accusing look. "Okay, admittedly I didn't call it a curse when it was me benefiting from all his.." A drool escaped her lips. "But this is different - he's oblivious of his gifts! I can't let him be taken advantage of!"

The blonde's words stirred something within her. That instinctive recognition, the desire to protect. She's spent years making sure he remained safe.. what's a little more time for one such as she?

"I'll be inserting you into Mount Justice through a tactical torpedo unit, Your mission is to guard and protect code name - Hags Prevention, remain hidden, don't reveal your true nature." She nods to the familiar words, locking them away deep within her mind. There's no question of whether she will take the mission or not... the other woman doesn't insult her by asking.

"You're the only one I can rely on," Annabeth Chase slams a hand into her chest standing ramrod straight as she holds the gigantic ballista shell before her. "I believe in you!"

"Woof!" the battle-hardened warrior replies.

There is no fear. As she squeezes her way into the too-tight tube. There is no mercy. As the top is sealed into place, locking her into darkness. Though the path may be dangerous, the destination unknown... she will walk towards it on all fours.

For she is... Battle Hell-Hound Mrs. O' Leary!

And Mount Justice.. is not ready...

The guard yawned as he walked down the Hall of Justice's corridor. "Ugh, can't believe they gave me the night shift for the third time running, damn superheroes and their tight spandex.." Another yawn threatened to break free, but he stifled it behind one hand. He paused, however, when he saw a magazine on the floor. "What the hell?"

The Guardian would go ballistic if he found litter like this lying around. He looked about, just to make sure that he wasn't nearby, and knelt down to pick it up. His cheeks flushed when he did. That was some pretty hardcore material.

"Holy hell... forget angry, he'd murder whoever this belonged to." He coughed and looked around again. "Maybe I should uh... take it for... inspection. Yeah."

"I'd advice against it." a voice behind him said. He didn't have time to ask why before a large arm wrapped around his throat. The guard struggled wildly but soon fell unconscious as his breath was cut off. He slumped in the arms of his assailant. "No hard feelings, man," Jason said. "I've just got somewhere to be and you happened to be in the way."

He gently laid the mad down by the wall. He'd be fine in a couple of hours. Before he left, however, he made sure to pick up his premium not to mention limited edition AND the ONLY copy of Lusty Demigods with his girlfriend Piper McLean as the main model. No one other than him could see its contents, otherwise, he'd have to kill them... Piper would understand.

"Command, I'm in."

"Roger that," Leo replied. He could hear the cries of monsters being slaughtered behind the earpiece, ahh such is the price for long distance communication. "I've uploaded the schematics to your phone. You know the mission, Jason."

"Yes... I do."

"You know the consequences of failure."

"I do."

"Do you want to be the one to explain to Annabeth why her snuggle buns haven't been returned in one piece?"

"I do not." Jason gulped. "I'm on my way." He ended the call with a little beep and pressed his back against the closest wall. His mighty pecs still protruded across the hallway, but it was the thought that counted. He crept down the corridor and knelt by the passageway into the next. Two guards were in position by a door at the end.

Perhaps an alternate route would be for the best. Jason drew out his phone and flicked through a map of the Hall. After a few seconds to look through it, he stored it away and nodded. The small vent cover to his right was pried off without difficulty, and he shimmied his way into it. According to the schematics, it would lead him just about wherever he wanted to go - including the Justice League main room. He reached forward and pulled himself in.

Only for nothing to happen.

"Ah... a small problem." His impressive pecs weren't quite small enough for the task. Hm, perhaps that should have been obvious at first now that he thought about it. Jason placed both of his hands above him and tried to push himself out, only to wince as his chest - sorry - his indestructible pecs dug into metal. He kicked his feet angrily. "This isn't exactly ideal."

"Um... excuse me?" a voice from behind him - back in the corridor - piped up. "What are you doing?"

"Perfect! Hey dude, I'm kind of stuck. Be a real bro and help me out?"

"You realize this is the Justice League headquarters, you shouldn't be here unless you're a guard or a member of the league."

"The Justice League Headquarters?!" Jason gasped theatrically. "Then it would seem that I am lost as well as stuck. What a crazy unfortunate series of events right? By the way, I'm still waiting for that help dude."

"Lost? How can you... oh never mind." Jason felt the man grab his torso and start to pull. It took more than a few tries, but eventually, he popped out and the two fell backward. "Okay," The guard sighed, "Now I need you to come with me and meet-" He didn't get to finish as a fist chopped him on the back of the neck, "Ow, what the was that fo-ugh!"

"Hmm, looks like Leo is right again.." Jason sighed and gripped the guard around the neck and quickly knocked him out. "That whole neck thing always seemed to work in the movies." Once the man was unconscious, he quickly laid him down by the vent shaft. "Okay, Jason - think about this. We need to get past those two people. Hmm..."

His eyes fell on the unconscious man.

"What's up, fellow soldiers!" The grossly muscular teen who's pecs is practically popping from the grey uniform greeted. "I am just conducting a totally ordinary inspection of the Main Hall. You can return to your barracks, or be at ease or whatever you mortal guards do."

They leveled their weapons.

The impostor fled.

A loud crash sounded in the corridor to their right. The guard on the left looked to his fellow and raised an eyebrow. The other shrugged in return. They even readied their weapons, but otherwise refused to move.

Another sound echoed, but this time they saw a rock being thrown from one corridor to the next.

"I wonder what that noise was!" a voice called from the first corridor. "What if it was a terrible supervillain? Someone should go investigate."

The two guards looked at each other and rolled their eyes. One pressed a button by his ear. "This is Main Sector C - 2. We have a disturbance and request a team to investigate."

"Roger that C - 2, six men are dispatched and en route. Hold your position."

They both heard muffled curses and the sound of running feet.

One of the guards sighed. There was a box... a cardboard box. It was just sat there, in the middle of the corridor. From the looks of it, it was once a box of oranges - which even made it an even more bizarre sight in the Main Halls. He looked at his friend and sighed.

"Do you really think we're going to fall for that?" He called. "We don't exactly store boxes in the middle of the hallways."

The box shuffled a little closer.

"Boxes don't move, either."

It inched nearer.

He sighed and readied his weapon, only to pause as his companion pushed it down. "Don't shoot," He said. "You might hit the oranges."

"Very funny." Still, he was right that discharging in the middle of the corridor is a bad idea. The two of them nodded as one and strode up to the intruder. He placed a foot against the box, which still tried to move against him. "Okay buster, I think we've had enough of this for now. I'm going to have to ask you to surrender. Conveniently, we're near the cell blocks as well."

There was no response from the box which showed that the intruder at least got one aspect down. With a sigh, he kicked the box over.

There was a remote-controlled car in it.

"Wait what?"

"JASON PUNCH!"

The guard didn't have the time to cry out before the ripped teen barrelled out of the nearby corridor and socked him in the jaw. He flew back and crashed into the wall, slumping unconscious at its base. The other soldier slumped nearby and groaned weakly. Jason clapped his hands together.

"Never was very good at the whole sneaking thing." He knelt down and stole access card and walked to the door. "Now then, it's time to rescue my bro! Percy, it is I, your bestest buddy Jason Gra-"

The room was empty.

"You there," Jason picked up the still conscious man by his collar. "Where is Perseus Jackson? Teen, about 5'8 raven black hair? Tell me and I wouldn't be forced to introduce you to unimaginable pain."

The guard groaned and lifted up one hand to point.

At the massive screen.

Showing a massive satellite-like object slowly spinning.

In space.

Jason dropped him.

Jason stared at the screen.

Jason sighed.

"For the love of Gods, Leo..."

 **\- A/N -**

Here it is! The long awaited chapter 4 of It just has to be spandex! I increased the number count by 1000. This chapter actually underwent extreme editing, mainly because I found the original boring and all, which was originally going to be Perseus and Artemis going to Mount Justice buuut that would have to wait. I instead focused on Annabeth who's going to be OOC in this book and Jason Grace who is going to be slightly AU. Thank you all for the votes and comments peace out!


End file.
